Shin'ju Kougyoku
by Arashi no Tsuki
Summary: //the GazettE - Fascination// UA, Yaoi, VampiriK xD// Quand Ruki, Ijime à ses heures perdues, découvre le secret qui hante la famille Watanabe... Et j'suis nulle en résumé xD
1. L'ijime

Auteur : Arashi no Tsuki

_**Auteur : **__Arashi no Tsuki_

_**Base :**__ Fascination – Tentation – Hésitation de Stephenir Meyer / the GazettE_

_**Genre :**__ UA, Fantastique, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, VampiriK xD_

_**Disclaimer : **__Les Gazemens s'appartiennent mutuellement, appartiennent à leurs mères et appartiennent à la PS Compagny. Les livres dont je me suis inspirée appartiennent à cette merveilleuse et très belle auteur qu'est Stephenie Meyer. J'ai juste tout regroupé, changé les personnages et lâché le tout xD_

_**Note :**__ Petite précision… Les jumelles Ritsuka et Mitsuko sont censées me représenter moi et ma Zumelle, Jud', qui se reconnaitra x… mais on est pas du tout comme ça xD _

_**Titre : **__Shin'ju Kougyoku_

_**Chapitre 1 : **__L'ijime_

**0oOo0**

Le jeune Ruki frissonna alors que son regard rendu bleu glace par les lentilles se posait sur l'établissement scolaire, se dressant dans toute sa splendeur face à lui. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux décolorés en blond, vérifia que ses bracelets cloutés et ses mitaines recouvraient parfaitement les marques qu'il portait aux bras, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au laquage noir de ses ongles avant d'inspirer un grand coup et franchir la grille, quelques secondes avant la première sonnerie.

_Ohayo gozaimasu. Je suis Ruki. Enfin, mon vrai nom, c'est Matsumoto Takanori. Mais je préfère Ruki. J'ai seize ans._

Le lycéen entra tête basse dans le bâtiments des sciences, rejoignant rapidement sa classe qui se hâtait déjà vers le professeur, sous les coups de coude, les huées et les boulettes de papier envoyés par les autres élèves.

_Je ne suis pas très doué en classe. Hormis peut-être en musique. Je chante. Mais ce n'est pas ça mon problème. Non, mon vrai problème, c'est d'être un Ijime._

Il s'assit à la seule place de libre, tout au fond, contre la fenêtre. Evidemment, le bureau était une nouvelle fois tagué. Et, encore une fois, il allait devoir nettoyer le tout. Il soupira et se laissa négligemment tomber sur sa chaise, déjà épuisé alors que la journée ne faisait que commencer. Et, à peine le prof de maths eut commencé son cours qu'un élève venait frapper à la porte.

-Excusez-moi monsieur. Hokari-san veut voir Takanori-kun.

-Takanori ! Tu as entendu ? File !

L'interpellé obtempéra avec un soupir résigné. Il reprit son sac et sortit de la salle, précédé du garçon qu'il connaissait que trop bien. L'un de ses bourreaux continuels. Et il était absolument conscient du fait que le prof de japonais ancien ne l'avait pas demandé. Un simple prétexte pour l'attirer dans un piège, comme d'habitude.

En effet, une bande de garçons bien évidemment baraqués l'attendaient dans les toilettes.

-Takanori… On commençait à s'impatienter, lâcha froidement le chef de la bande, Hiro Sakatsuki.

-Bon, faites ce que vous avez à faire, qu'on en finisse, soupira Ruki, résigné.

Ni une, ni deux, le petit blond se retrouva la tête dans la cuvette d'une cabine des toilettes, en proie à sa peur la plus féroce : l'eau. Le peu d'air qu'il réussissait à attraper lors des courts moments de répit que lui laissaient ses tortionnaires avait du mal à le garder en vie et, au final, ils le laissèrent à moitié asphyxié, étalé dans les toilettes. La bande sortit avec un rire gras et c'est un Ruki en larmes et le visage complètement trempé qui essaya, sans succès, de se remettre sur ses pieds.

-… Ruki-kun ? C'est toi ?

La voix qui avait prononcé ces quelques mots faisait écho. L'intéressé posa les yeux sur deux paires de jambes, plantées devant lui. Il releva lentement la tête pour tomber sur les visages de Ritsuka et Mitsuko Watanabe, les jumelles au regard chocolat, avant de se recroqueviller instinctivement sur lui-même en essayant de masquer son regard rougi par les larmes. Sans succès. Mitsuko s'accroupit face à lui, posant une main d'une pâleur inhumaine sur l'épaule du garçon alors que Ritsuka fouillait dans son sac pour finalement en sortir une serviette aussi blanche que ses cheveux pour essuyer la crinière pâle de Ruki.

-Vous devriez pas rester là. C'est mal vu de traîner avec un Ijime.

-On s'en fout ! s'exclamèrent les deux filles en même temps avant que Ritsuka ne reprenne : Ijime ou pas, on t'apprécie, et surtout on adore ta voix. Tu chantes super bien. Et pis t'es tout kawaii !

-En plus tu sens divinement bon… Aïe !

Ritsuka venait de frapper sa sœur sur le sommet du crâne tout en lui faisant les gros yeux. La brune se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'elle venait de dire et fit une grimace désolée à la plus petite.

_J'aime bien les jumelles. Ce sont les deux seules personnes à être gentilles avec moi. Et puis leurs quatre frères me fichent la paix. Demo… Malgré tout, il y a un truc qui cloche dans la famille Watanabe… Aussi bien elles que leurs frères…_

-Dis, Ruki-kun, commença Mitsuko qui s'était mise à frotter vigoureusement le crâne de ce dernier, pourquoi t'es devenu un Ijime ?

-… Un jour, je suis venu au lycée avec du maquillage. Et ça m'est tombé dessus.

-Juste parce que tu t'étais maquillé ? s'indigna la petite tête blanche, qui avait sorti, justement, une palette de maquillage sombre de son sac.

Ruki se contenta d'un faible signe de tête alors que la brune dégageait son visage du tissu terriblement doux. Elle céda sa place à sa sœur qui s'assit en tailleur face au petit blond. Attrapant un traceur noir, elle prit le visage de son vis-à-vis entre ses doigts et lui écarta les paupières pour refaire son maquillage, déposant une bonne couche de traceur sous ses yeux. Du fard noir vint s'appliquer sur ses paupières et, pour le final, Ritsuka s'appliqua, dessinant une aile de papillon au coin de son œil droit à grand renfort de crayon rouge et noir.

-Voilà ! Conclut la jeune fille en tendant un miroir à Ruki, qui en resta bouche bée tellement le travail était bien fait.

-Euh… Ben, merci les filles…

-De rien ! Bon, on te laisse, on n'a rien à faire dans les toilettes des garçons théoriquement, fit Mitsuko en attrapant sa sœur par le bras et en filant de sa démarche aérienne, tellement vite que le pauvre Ruki resta encore hébété, assis sur les genoux dans les toilettes.

_Mitsuko et Ritsuka Watanabe ne sont pas humaines. Mais plus que ça. J'en suis sûr._

**0oOo0**

_**Mot de Jud' : J'ai encore rien à dire xD**_

_**Mot d'Arashi : Chapitre enfin bouclé sous les harcèlements de Jud' ôo la prochaine fois Zum, je t'étrangle virtuellement xD**_


	2. Kai Watanabe

_**Auteur : **__Arashi no Tsuki_

_**Base :**__ Fascination – Tentation – Hésitation de Stephenie Meyer / the GazettE_

_**Genre :**__ UA, Fantastique, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, VampiriK xD_

_**Disclaimer : **__Les Gazemens s'appartiennent mutuellement, appartiennent à leurs mères et appartiennent à la PS Compagny. Les livres dont je me suis inspirée appartiennent à cette merveilleuse et très belle auteur qu'est Stephenie Meyer. J'ai juste tout regroupé, changé les personnages et lâché le tout xD_

_**Note :**__ Après un quart d'heure à attendre l'updating du premier chapitre et sous les compliments de Jud', me revoilà avec le chapitre deux… Apparition de Kai-kun ! _

_**Titre : **__Shin'ju Kougyoku_

_**Chapitre 1 : **__Kai Watanabe_

**0oOo0**

L'heure de la pause déjeuner avait sonné et Ruki s'était dirigé dans un coin isolé, au milieu du parc de l'établissement. Il s'installa en tailleur contre un cerisier, fleuri en cette période de l'année, et sourit tristement en voyant une fleur rosée choir sur le couvercle de son bentô. Il la prit entre ses doigts, la fit tourner un instant avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, toujours aussi triste.

_Vous saviez qu'en japonais, Sakura signifie fleur de cerisier ? Ma petite sœur s'appelait comme ça. Elle est morte brûlée vive à l'âge de sept ans. J'en avais treize. Embrasser une fleur de cerisier me permet de l'embrasser elle… Comme si son âme revivait au travers de ces fleurs._

Le jeune blond laissa retomber la fleur sur le tapis de pétales et mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, lançant avec enthousiasme l'album RENTRER EN SOI du groupe du même nom. Il se mit à manger, balançant légèrement la tête en rythme. Il finit son repas en même temps que la quatrième chanson et PROTOPLASM allait débuter, quand une main lui ravit l'un de ses écouteurs. Surpris, et surtout inquiet, il leva les yeux vers… L'un des frères de Ritsuka et Mitsuko. Son visage à la peau hâlée, plus foncée que celle de ses sœurs, était encadré par de courtes mèches brunes en désordre et son regard couleur chocolat au lait dévisageait le petit blond qui se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

-Tu écoutes RENTRER EN SOI toi ?

Il avait une voix chaleureuse, légèrement grave, qui donnait immédiatement confiance. Ruki acquiesça silencieusement, se contentant de le regarder s'installer à ses côtés.

-Alors comme ça, c'est toi le fameux Ruki que mes sœurs ont retrouvé dans les toilettes…

-Ah… Elles t'ont raconté ?

-Oui. Au fait, j'me suis pas présenté. Kai.

-Enchanté…

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, seulement troublé par la musique qui s'échappait des écouteurs. La chanson se termina pour céder la place aux notes de Cyclone, du groupe 12012. Ruki ne put s'empêcher de chanter par-dessus, complètement dans son monde. Il revint vite à la réalité lorsque Kai éclata de rire.

-T'es un peu fêlé sur les bords toi ! Mais j'aime bien ta voix.

-Ah euh ben… Merci…, bafouilla le petit blond en piquant un fard, tout en éteignant l'appareil.

-Bon, soupira Kai en se levant, je vais te laisser, la fratrie doit se demander où je suis.

-A… Ah bon…

-A une prochaine fois Ruki-chan !

-Hai… A la prochaine…

Le garçon avait à peine fini sa phrase que, déjà, le brun avait disparu. Avec un soupir résigné, Ruki enveloppa son bentô dans son tissu noir avant de se redresser et épousseter le derrière de son pantalon d'uniforme pour en faire tomber les pétales qui s'y étaient accrochés.

**0oOo0**

La journée avait continué sur le même modèle. Cours, moqueries, violences. Et ça durait depuis deux ans déjà. Ruki soupira de soulagement en entendant la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentir. Il fourra distraitement ses cahiers dans son sac, qu'il balança sur son épaule avant de sortir en vitesse de la salle, puis de l'établissement tout en poussant un nouveau soupir de soulagement. Cette fois, personne ne l'avait chopé à la sortie pour lui faire sa fête. Il pourrait rentrer chez lui tranquillement… Du moins, en faisant, comme d'habitude, les deux tiers du kilomètre qui le séparait de son appartement. Il tira une mine défaite avant de se mettre à marcher, lentement. Après tout, le lieu où il habitait était complètement vide depuis qu'il avait quitté la demeure familiale.

Un bruit de klaxon lui fit lever la tête de ses chaussures et il aperçut une limousine blanche, dont l'une des fenêtres était baissée et, à l'intérieur…

Ritsuka, Kai et Mitsuko.

-Ruki-kun ! lança la petite brune en passant la tête par la fenêtre. On te ramène ?

-Pas la peine…

-Ah mais si ! rétorqua Ritsuka en ouvrant la portière, dégageant rapidement sa sœur qui se retrouva à moitié allongée sur une des banquettes.

-Sérieusement, c'est pas la peine, j'peux très bien rentrer tout seul…

-Pas de discussion !

Kai lui empoigna fermement le bras et, bientôt, il se retrouva encadré des jumelles et la limousine repartait à bon train.

-On te dépose où ? demanda le brun en le vrillant de son regard chocolat au lait.

-Chemin des Perles… Numéro sept.

-Oh purée ! T'habites vachement loin n'empêche ! Presque un kilomètre… fit Mitsuko, pensive.

-Je sais…

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence pensif, léger, chacun étant perdu dans les méandres de son esprit. Finalement, la voiture s'arrêta devant un immeuble modeste mais pas trop mal non plus, et Ruki descendit du véhicule après avoir remercié les trois jeunes gens. Se perdant de nouveau dans ses réflexions, il ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'il faisait, si bien que lorsqu'il balança son sac, une fois rentré, ce fut sur une fragile table en bois qui manqua de se casser.

**0oOo0**

Les trois compères rentrèrent donc chez eux après avoir déposé Ruki. La famille Watanabe vivait dans une grande maison de style victorien, à la façade en bois clair. Ritsuka retira ses chaussures, passa faire un rapide baiser à ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas vus ce matin avant de monter dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur jumelle, très vite rejointe par cette dernière, puis Kai et, enfin, les trois manquants de la fratrie.

-Bon, on peut savoir _pourquoi_ ce petit rassemblement fraternel ? demanda Mitsuko d'une voix moqueuse au possible, tout en fusillant un grand blond au nez caché par un bandeau du regard.

-Je crois que nos chers frères veulent savoir où on était passés ce matin pour vous, et à midi pour moi, répondit Kai à la place des interrogés.

-En effet, acquiesça un grand brun au regard rehaussé d'un fin trait de khôl, haussant un sourcil vaguement interrogateur.

-Avec Matsumoto Takanori, répondirent les trois « accusés » d'une même voix, s'attirant les regards stupéfaits de leurs trois frères.

-Vous… Vous parlez de l'Ijime ou je rêve ? questionna un châtain aux lèvres pulpeuses, son regard couleur chocolat caramel complètement abasourdi.

Ritsuka se leva avec un sourire et vint enlacer ce dernier, collant sa joue à son torse. Le jeune homme passa une main dans les courts cheveux blancs, encore sous le choc.

-C'est peut-être un Ijime, mais il est très gentil… Tu devrais essayer de lui parler Uruha, Kai a fait cet effort et apparement, il est pas déçu, répondit la tête blanche d'une voix douce.

-Pas faux, remarqua le grand brun en titillant son pierçing du bout de la langue.

-Aoi, arrête avec ce putain de pierçing, c'est chiant, lâcha sobrement Uruha d'une voix presque blasée.

Aoi leva les mains en guise d'excuses.

-Reita ? T'en penses quoi ?

Le blond au bandeau soupira, la mine soucieuse.

-Ce gosse me… _fascine._

**0oOo0**

**_Mot de Jud' : (Mess délire xD) Je tiens à préciser que l'harcèlement que je fais subir à la (superbe) auteur(e ?) de cette fiction est totalement légal et que de toute manière j'm'en fous de son avis je veux ses suites et vous aussi je suppose xD Alors c'est pour votre bien hein Mais z'inquiétez pas, j'prends soin aussi (J'crois qu'en fait elle peut s'occuper d'elle toute seule en mattant les belles jambes de Ruwa dans Silly God Disco xD) Bref Tchüss _**

**_Mot d'Arashi : Ma Zum me harcèle, c'est indéniable UU Mais je l'aime quand même... En effet, j'me soige à coup de mattage de Ruwa-Aux-Belles-Cuisses (quoique j'ai saigné du nez en regardant le clip de SGD tout à l'heure xD J'ai pas envie de me vider de mon sang moi !) Bref, jaane minna-sama !_**


	3. Rencontre

Auteur : Arashi no Tsuki

_**Auteur : **__Arashi no Tsuki_

_**Base :**__ Fascination – Tentation – Hésitation de Stephenie Meyer / the GazettE_

_**Genre :**__ UA, Fantastique, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, VampiriK xD_

_**Disclaimer : **__Blablabla :3_

_**Note :**__ Que dire… Si ce n'est que je vois un mini Die en toge blanche voler dans ma chambre ? Cette histoire de dieu Lare m'est montée à la tête… _

_**Bande-son : **__Crucify Sorrow – the GazettE_

_**Titre : **__Shin'ju Kougyoku_

_**Chapitre 3 : **__Rencontre_

**0oOo0**

Ruki poussa un grognement incompréhensible tandis qu'il fourrait son annuaire ensanglanté dans sa bouche, tout en se levant pour aller ouvrir au visiteur qui venait de lui flanquer la frousse de sa vie. Le petit blond était en train de couper son poulet en petits dés, à grands renforts de couteau à viande, dans un silence des plus total lorsque sa sonnette avait retenti violemment, le faisant sursauter… Et s'entailler le doigt.

Avec surprise, il se trouva face au visage radieux de Ritsuka, encadré, comme d'habitude, par ses mèches blanches qui fôlatraient à chacun de ses mouvements. Le regard chocolat, plus clair que lors de leur dernière rencontre, se posa un instant sur la coupure encore suintante de sang avant de revenir sur le visage du blond incrédule.

-Konnichiwa Ruki-kun ! Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

-Ano, j'étais juste en train de préparer mon repas… Mais rentre, rentre.

Il s'effaça pour laisser la jeune fille entrer dans l'appartement. Celle-ci se déchaussa, laissant ses Converse rouge pétant, assorties à la mèche qui tranchait ses cheveux de neige, dans l'entrée pour aller s'installer d'office dans l'un des fauteuils crème qui entouraient la table basse en chêne massif qui trônait dans le salon, face au poste de télévision.

-Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? héla le jeune homme depuis la cuisine.

-Tu as du thé glacé ?

-Ano… Ouaip, à la mangue, ça te va ?

-Parfait, merci !

Le petit blond revint avec un verre aux motifs sanguins, empli d'un liquide doré qu'il posa sur la table, face à Ritsuka.

-Arigatô ! fit cette dernière en s'emparant du récipient et boire une longue gorgée du thé glacé.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue, Ritsuka ? Surtout un samedi midi.

-Je souhaitais te voir, répondit – le plus naturellement du monde bien sûr – la jeune fille en reposant son verre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. En fait, mes trois autres frères aimeraient bien te rencontrer. Alors je m'étais dit que je te kidnapperai…

-Ah… HEIN ? Ruki posa un regard incrédule sur son interlocutrice, ne sachant pas si elle plaisantait ou non.

-Bah quoi, t'es pas d'accord ? fit Ritsuka avec de grands yeux mouillés. Tu sais, Reita – le grand blond avec un bandeau sur le nez – s'intéresse particulièrement à toi. Il adorerait te connaître, c'est lui-même qui me l'a confié.

-… Ritsuka. Dis-moi que tu te fous de ma gueule. Onegai.

-Bah, nan, c'est la pure vérité ! Et pis tu peux m'appeler Ritsu-chan hein, c'est pas comme si on se conaissait depuis deux minutes.

-Eto… Si tu veux. Tu disais qu'il fallait que tu me kidnappes ?

Un pli soucieux barra le front de Ruki qui élaborait déjà des plans stupides pour échapper au feu follet à crinière blanche. Puis son regard évalua la musculature fine et déliée sous la couche de tissu et il se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux éviter de s'opposer à Ritsuka Watanabe. Sagement, il reprit :

-Mais si je suis d'accord, d'est plus un kidnapping, ne ?

-C'est… C'est vraiiii ? Le regard chocolat au lait de la jeune fille s'alluma soudain alors qu'elle joignait ses mains sous son menton. Fais-toi tout beau alors, bien habillé, coiffé et… Maquillé !

-M… Maquillé ? s'étrangla le petit blond qui se dirigeait déjà vers sa chambre. Comment ça, _maquillé_ ?

-Baaaaah, comme tu fais d'habitude quoi ! Allez, file !

Le pauvre blondinet obtempéra donc et, vingt minutes plus tard, il ressortait de sa chambre les cheveux coiffés en désordre et aspergés généreusement de laque, son regard – aujourd'hui laissé à leur couleur naturelle, le marron – rehaussé d'une épaisse couche de khôl et son fard à paupière était rouge pétant, en accord à son débardeur rouge, sur lequel les motifs noirs faisaient irrémédiablement penser à du sang. Son jean, un peu trop large, était retenu par une épaisse ceinture en cuir noir clouté d'argent, et une chaîne pendait sur sa cuisse droite. Ses bras étaient retouverts par des bracelets en tout genre et une bague argentée, finement gravée, ornait son majeur gauche. Nerveux, le jeune homme enfila ses pompes, une simple paire de Converse blanches, et attendit patiemment Ritsuka qui se débattait avec son lacet jaune fluo, l'autre étant noir d'encre. Finalement, ils purent sortir et s'engouffrer dans la voiture noire aux vitres teintées qui attendait devant l'immeuble.

**0oOo0**

Ruki se mordit nerveusement la lèvre en franchissant le seuil de la grande maison claire qui se dressait, seule, au milieu de ce qu'on pourrait appeler une clairière. Ritsuka lança à la cantonnade qu'ils étaient arrivés et, gêné, le blondinet se contenta de retirer ses chaussures et enfiler les chaussons que lui présentait son amie. Cette dernière fut brusquement envahie par quatre touffes de cheveux, trois brunes et une châtain.

-HjihnejfnihzosckejhumpfMAISLACHEZMOIIIIIIIII ! hurla-t-elle brutalement en repoussant ses quatre agresseurs, hilares.

-Nous aussi on est heureux de te voir Ri-chaaaan ! ironisa Kai, son éternel sourire contagieux aux lèvres.

L'interpellée baragouina quelques jurons incompréhensibles en lissant le devant de sa tunique. Le regard caramel soutenu, presque brun, du grand châtain se tourna vers Ruki qui n'avait pas bougé, les mains nerveusement enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Ohayô ! Alors c'est toi, Ruki ? Je suis Uruha, enchanté.

-Euh… Ouais, c'est moi… De même, bredouilla-t-il maladroitement en serrant la main que lui présentait le jeune homme.

-Hey hey Ruki-chan ! Kai se jeta sur ce dernier et le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer tandis qu'il rougissait, gêné.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Kai-kun, mais c'est pas une raison pour le broyer les côtes ! s'exclama-t-il, s'attirant les hurlements de rire de Mitsuko, affalée par terre.

-Go-gomen mais c'est trop… MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA !

-J'avais jamais remarqué que son rire ressemblait à un hennissement, remarqua distraitement le second brun qui arborait un superbe piercing sur la lèvre inférieure, avant de se tourner vers Ruki. Quant à moi, c'est Aoi !

Ruki passa une main gênée dans sa crinière blonde, l'ébourrifant encore un peu tandis que Kai l'attrapait par le bras et l'entraînait dans la maison.

Et il fit la connaissance de Hiroshi et Anzu Watanabe. Il en resta bouche bée, les yeux légèrement étirés par le respect qu'il avait immédiatement ressenti pour eux malgré qu'ils ne se soient jamais rencontrés.

Hiroshi était grand, massif. Impressionnant. Mais la douceur de son regard brun et son sourire joyeux effaçaient très vite tous ces muscles impressionnants, le faisant devenir un homme aimant, attentionné. Et ses cheveux noirs, en bataille (_pire que moi le matin, _pensa distraitement Ruki) renforçaient le sentiment de tranquillité qui émanait de lui.

Anzu, quant à elle, avait un teint d'abricot… fidèle à son prénom **1** et un sourire éblouissant. Son regard chocolat clair semblait vous sonder l'âme et sa silhouette fine et élancée était mise en valeur par une coupe de cheveux dynamique, courte et très simple.

-Ravie de te rencontrer, Ruki, annonça Anzu tandis qu'elle embrassait le front d'un blondinet qui aurait pu concurencer les tomates. Ritsu et Mitsu nous ont pas mal parlé de toi.

-A… Ah bon ? Ruki balbutiait. Plus rouge, tu meurs.

-Eh oui, confirma Hiroshi avec un superbe sourire. Bien, nous avons des courses à faire, alors montez à l'étage.

Les deux parents filèrent, sous l'œil éberlué de Ruki et ceux complètement blasés de ses cinq hôtes. Aoi lui attrapa d'ailleurs le bras à son tour pour le diriger vers l'imposant escalier en ébène qu'ils grimpèrent pour entrer dans une chambre… aux murs vert anis… et recouverts de posters en tous genres.

-Oulà, Uru, ton poster des Diru se barre, nota simplement Kai en replaçant ledit poster correctement – en effet, le scotch manquait de lâcher.

-Merci Kai-chan. Bon, al…

Le grand châtain fut interrompu par sa porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée, dévoilant un blond au nez recouvert d'un bandeau et au regard plus noir que la nuit. Regard qui se posa immédiatement sur Ruki, paralysé.

Un cri. Un mouvement flou. Une brûlure vive dans le bras.

Et l'obscurité.

**0oOo0**

**1 : **Anzu signifie « abricot » en japonais… D'où la remarque xD

_**Mot de Jud' : Pour le moment, mon inspiration s'est barrée sans moi au Japon pour s'enfermer dans une chambre avec Aoi xD**_

_**Mot d'Arashi : Ma Zum va gueuler en voyant que le chapitre est bouclé xDDD Enfin… Beaucoup, beaucoup fatiguée, la Arashi, deux nuits sans dormir et une séance de foot ne sont pas bons pour la santé UU Et je vois toujours Die en toge blanche xDDD**_

_**Bande-son finale : **__Damned – D'espairsRay_


	4. Secrets

Auteur : Arashi no Tsuki

_**Auteur : **__Arashi no Tsuki_

_**Base :**__ Fascination – Tentation – Hésitation de Stephenie Meyer / the GazettE_

_**Genre :**__ UA, Fantastique, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, VampiriK xD_

_**Disclaimer : **__Blablabla :3_

_**Note :**__ Arashi a la tête dans le cul. Elle est très fatiguée. xD_

_**Bande-son : **__Guren – the GazettE_

_**Titre : **__Shin'ju Kougyoku_

_**Chapitre 4 : **__Secrets_

**0oOo0**

Ruki fronça les sourcils avec un grognement. Son bras le brûlait, sa tête le lançait. Il sentait quelque chose de froid sur son front, un sac de glaçon, apparemment. L'un de ses yeux s'ouvrit avant de se refermer vivement sous la lumière trop forte. Il gémit, bougea légèrement et, immédiatement, une main fine, osseuse, vint se poser sur sa joue. La voix de Kai s'éleva, réconfortante.

-Reste couché, Ruki-kun, je vais chercher Ritsu-chan.

Le blondinet entendit un froissement de tissu puis un bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient. Ses yeux bruns finirent par s'ouvrir, luttant contre la lumière qui intensifiait son mal de crâne, pour jeter un regard autour de lui. Il était allongé dans un lit aux draps bleu sombre et blancs, les murs peints de bleu très pâle. Une grande affiche à la gloire de RENTRER EN SOI trône sur l'un des murs, un autre étant occupé par une imposante CDthèque et un bureau encombré de feuilles, cahiers, livres et d'un ordinateur portable.

De nouveaux bruits de pas retentirent et Ritsuka apparut dans la pièce, la mine horriblement inquiète, pour immédiatement s'approcher de Ruki et caresser sa joue du dos de la main.

-Ca va, Ruki ?

-Mmh… Je crois que ça pourrait aller mieux, mais j'arrive à tenir…

Sa voix est éraillée et il se rend compte qu'il a horriblement soif. La jeune fille lui sourit, un minimum rassurée, avant de prendre une expression sérieuse que le petit blond ne lui connaissait pas.

-Reita est désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé… Il est sorti pour se calmer, il ne devrait pas trop tarder à rentrer, il tient à s'excuser en personne. Mais avant, il faut que je te dise une chose…

-Je t'écoute…

-Tu dois bien te douter que notre famille cache quelque chose, commença-t-elle en se mettant en tailleur sur le lit, secouant ses cheveux couleur neige. Beaucoup de signes nous trahissent… Nos yeux, notre teint, et cette façon qu'on a de prendre une allure trop gracieuse pour être humaine… (Elle esquissa un sourire vaguement triste avant de reprendre.) En fait, nous sommes des vampires.

Ruki se figea et écarquilla les yeux. Ce qui fit rigoler Ritsuka.

-Tu t'y attendais pas, avoue ! Anzu a été la première. Elle est née en 1433, à Osaka. Sa mère est morte en lui donnant la vie et son père était un samouraï respectable et respecté. Mais elle a été prise dans un combat, un jour, dans lequel participait un des nôtres. Il l'a blessée violemment mais pas assez pour la tuer.

-Et… Excuse-moi de te couper, mais comment est-elle devenue une… Vampire dans ce cas ?

-Nous sommes venimeux. Nos crocs contiennent un venin qui permettent de transformer le mordu en un nouveau congénère. La transformation dure trois jours et elle est extrêmement douloureuse. Ensuite, tu deviens un Neo… Tes sens prennent le dessus sur ta raison et tu chasses. Pour survivre. Il faut environ six mois pour arriver à se contrôler, et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est vraiment pas une partie de plaisir.

-Je m'en doute… Continue, onegai.

-D'accord. Donc Anzu avait vingt-sept ans lors de sa transformation. Au départ, elle ne voulait pas y croire, ni se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était devenue. Puis, lorsqu'elle a tué son premier mortel, elle a accepté. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas tuer des gens, aussi a-t-elle commencé ce qu'on pourrait appeler, pour nous, un régime « végétarien ». Au lieu de boire le sang des hommes, on prend celui des animaux.

-C'est pour ça que vous pouvez aller au lycée alors…

-Hai. Bref, Anzu passa un peu plus de trois siècles seule, à dominer ses pulsions vampiriques. Elle est presque immunisée contre l'odeur du sang humain maintenant. Elle a fait beaucoup d'études, a été diplômée à Harvard et a fini par devenir artiste peintre. Puis, vers les années 1750, elle a commencé à se sentir un peu seule. Elle a trouvé Kai, qui agonisait dans une ruelle après s'être fait tabasser. Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre alors elle lui a infligé les mêmes blessures qu'elle avait reçues, même si elle répugnait un peu à le balafrer… Kai est devenu le deuxième, puis Hiroshi, Aoi, Uruha, avant Mitsu et moi, vers 1890. C'est Aoi qui a transmuté Mitsu, et Uruha s'est occupé de moi. On leur avait demandé d'être métamorphosées ensemble. En même temps. On est jumelles, après tout !

-Oui… Et… Reita ?

-Il a été le dernier. 1899. Renversé par une voiture en plein milieu de la nuit. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues, et Anzu l'a trouvé alors qu'il mourait, de suite à ses blessures. Après qu'il ait été sevré, on a quitté Nagano pour s'installer ici, à Yokohama.

Ruki resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il réfléchissait. Et emmagasinait toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir d'un coup. Ritsuka le regardait, l'air un peu apeuré.

-Dis, Ruki-chan… T'as peur de nous ?

-A vrai dire… Non. J'ai beau chercher, je ressens aucune peur vis-à-vis de ta famille… Nande ?

-Baaaah… Tu viens d'apprendre que six des personnes que tu côtoies régulièrement sont des vampires et leurs « parents » aussi… Ca devrait te faire flipper. T'es étrange.

-Ah ? Peut-être bien. Au fait, pourquoi ton frère s'est jeté sur moi ?

-Il avait soif – ses yeux le prouvaient, ils étaient noirs – et l'odeur de ton sang est délicieuse. En plus de ça, tu t'étais coupé. Il n'a pas résisté…

-D'accord… Et, heu, question, pourquoi je suis allongé sur ce lit avec le bras bandé et un sac de glaçons sur la tête ?

-Quand Rei s'est jeté sur toi, j'ai dû te pousser pour qu'il ne te bouffe pas. T'es rentré dans la bibliothèque d'Uruha, les portes en verre ont explosé sous le choc et un bout t'a entaillé le bras avant que le meuble ne s'écroule sur toi. On a dû évacuer parce que l'odeur de ton sang… Enfin… Voilà, quoi. Kai s'est occupé de toi et t'a emmené dans sa chambre le temps que tu te réveilles.

-Je vois. Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi… Je vous ai causé assez de soucis comme ça, Ritsu-chan.

Au moment où il terminait sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrait, révélant un Reita au visage fermé – comme à son habitude – mais dont le regard brillait étrangement. Des lueurs… De regrets ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil significatif à Ritsuka qui acquiesça et sortit de la chambre de sa démarche aérienne. Le blond au bandeau referma la porte derrière elle et, doucement, presque timidement, il vint s'asseoir au bord du matelas. Le silence s'étira, durant lequel Ruki s'était redressé en position assise et gardait le sac de glaçons collé sur son front. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la voix grave, légèrement rauque, de Reita ne s'élève.

-Excuse-moi pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

-T'es pardonné, répondit aussitôt le petit blond avec un sourire éblouissant. T'avais soif, je sens bon, basta.

-Ritsuka t'a raconté !

-Bah disons qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix hein !

Le bandé eut un sourire et acquiesça silencieusement.

-Ca va, ta tête ?

-Hai.

-Dans ce cas je te ramène chez toi. Enfin, si tu le souhaites…

-Ano… D'accord… Mais tu conduis ?

-Ben oui. Allez, on y va ?

Ruki acquiesça silencieusement, se leva du lit et fit un crochet par la cuisine après être redescendu pour poser les glaçons dans l'évier, avant de retourner dans l'entrée, enfiler ses chaussures et suivre Reita vers le garage pour entrer dans une décapotable immaculée. Son accompagnateur se glissa derrière le volant et, bientôt, la voiture filait dans les rues de Yokohama.

**0oOo0**

_**Mot d'Arashi : Beuuuuuuuh… Je déteste les cuites UU'  
Ruki : Wai ben une cuite à ton âge… ôo**_

_**Arashi : … Nyé ? Ru… RUKI ? OO**_

_**#se prend une baffe#**_

_**Wai bon… Jaane uu**_

_**Bande-son finale : **__Akatsuki – Alice Nine_


	5. Un dimanche presque normal

Auteur : Arashi no Tsuki

_**Auteur : **__Arashi no Tsuki_

_**Base :**__ Fascination – Tentation – Hésitation de Stephenie Meyer / the GazettE_

_**Genre :**__ UA, Fantastique, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, VampiriK xD_

_**Disclaimer : **__Blablabla :3_

_**Note :**__ Arashi a la tête dans le cul. Elle est très fatiguée. xD_

_**Bande-son : **__Shunkashuutou – Alice Nine_

_**Titre : **__Shin'ju Kougyoku_

_**Chapitre 5 : **__Un dimanche presque normal_

**0oOo0**

Allongé dans son lit, le visage éclairé par un rayon de lune qui donnait des reflets argentés à ses cheveux blonds, Ruki réfléchit en caressant distraitement le bandage qui couvre son bras droit. Le comportement de Reita l'intriguait, lui qui d'habitude se montrait si froid avec les autres avait été d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur étonnante, malgré l'incident qu'il s'était produit un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il avait aperçu un humain, non pas un vampire.

Le blondinet soupira et se tourna sur le côté en attrapant l'un de ses oreillers entre ses bras. Le réveil affichait quatre heures cinquante-sept. Trop tôt pour se lever et… De toutes façons…

Laissant ses questions de côté, il laissa Morphée refermer ses bras autour de lui et tomba dans un sommeil réparateur, sans rêves.

… DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! (_NdA : Comment ça, mes bruitages sont pourris ? xD_)

-Mmh…

-MATSUMOTO TAKANORI ! hurla une voix derrière la porte. BOUGEZ VOS FESSES ET VENEZ OUVRIR CETTE STUPIDE PORTE !

-K'sô… Qui est-ce qui s'amuse à gueuler dès le réveil… J'ARRIVE TRENTE SECONDES !

Notre pauvre blondinet se leva donc de son lit, s'emmêla les pieds dans les draps qui traînaient au sol, manqua de se ramasser au sol, se redressa in extremis, se dégagea en pestant plus pour la forme que par réelle nécessité avant de se décider à ouvrir la porte de son appartement…

-Ruki-chaaaaaaan ! T'es trop kawaii avec ton air endormi ! s'écria une tornade à cheveux noirs, méchés de bleu, en se jetant sur lui.

… Pour se retrouver face à la fratrie Watanabe au grand complet. Mitsuko était toujours pendue à son cou et manquait de lui faire perdre son équilibre instable en gigotant comme une puce. Ritsuka avait l'air exaspéré par le comportement de sa sœur, Kai affichait un sourire plein de fossettes, Aoi et Uruha attendaient bien sagement mais, vu leurs têtes, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'ils préparaient un sale coup et Reita… Reita, lui, était adossé au mur face à la porte, un masque de froide impassibilité sur le visage. Etrangement, Ruki sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se donna deux ou trois baffes mentales, secoua la tête pour se réveiller un peu plus et tourna un regard quelque peu hébété vers Mitsuko encore accrochée à lui.

-Ne… Vous faites quoi chez moi à… Euh… Il est quelle heure en fait ?

-Ruki… Il est seize heures vingt… J'sais pas c'que t'as fait cette nuit mais t'aurais dû dormir, franchement ! répondit Kai.

-Et pis on voulait s'assurer que t'étais toujours en vie, enchaîna Uruha en décollant sa sœur brune du petit blond pour le prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

-Uruha. Insinuerai-tu que je suis incapable de me contrôler même quand je n'ai pas soif ? questionna Reita en s'approchant de son frère d'une manière quelque peu… Menaçante.

-Disons que je l'insinue pas. J'le pense réellement, Ruki sent délicieusement bon et en plus c'est une vraie bo… KYAH AIDEZ-MOI CE FOU VA ME TUER !

Ruki se retrouva très vite emprisonné dans les bras d'Aoi, loin des deux blonds qui s'étaient mis à courir dans son appartement, Uruha en criant comme une poule qu'on décapite et Reita en feulant à la façon d'un léopard en colère.

-Ils vont me détruire mon appart' ! se lamenta – faussement – le blondinet en prenant une mine désespérée.

-J'en serais pas si sûre à ta place, à la limite il traînera deux ou trois gouttes de sang mais rien de bien grave va, lâcha Ritsuka en haussant distraitement les épaules.

-Na… NANIIII ?

Ruki se dégagea vivement et se rua dans son salon où il retrouva Uruha étalé au sol, immobilisé par un Reita visiblement à demi assommé. Il pila net, hébété, jusqu'à ce qu'Uruha éclate brusquement de rire. Le blondinet haussa un sourcil et s'approcha prudemment des deux zigotos toujours allongés sur le lino de son salon.

-Anooo… Reita ?

-Mmmh… C'te baka de première m'a explosé le nez ! s'écria l'interpellé en se redressant, une main appuyée sous son nez pour éviter de tacher le sol.

Ruki esquissa un sourire timide et s'avança vers Reita sans aucun problème malgré leur mésaventure de la veille et tira sur son bras pour lui enlever la main du nez. Immédiatement, un filet de sang coula sur la peau pâle du blond pour goutter doucement sur le parquet.

-Ah ben ouais. Ca pisse le sang ! Uruha repartit dans son fou-rire aux paroles du petit blond, qui tirait Reita par le tee-shirt vers sa salle de bains.

Ce dernier esquissa une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras sur son torse tandis que Ruki détachait le bandeau qui lui couvrait le nez et le posait sur le bord du lavabo, avant de saisir un gant, le mouiller et nettoyer le visage de Reita. Il finit par saisir un bout de coton et l'enfoncer délicatement dans la narine du plus grand, puis lui remettre son bandeau en place.

-Voilà, c'était rien ! annonça l' « infirmière » en s'écartant de son patient, qui n'était pas de cet avis et lui attrapa le bras pour le recoller contre lui, fourrant son visage dans son cou.

Le blondinet ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait peur ou bien sous l'effet de ce souffle sur sa peau ?…

Il se contenta de poser une main hésitante sur l'omoplate de son aîné et ne plus bouger… Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se recule, les joues légèrement rosies et l'œil brillant.

-Eto… Reita, ça va ?

-… Hai, gomen…

Notre nain blond national fronça les sourcils tandis que l'autre blond, nettement plus grand, sortait de la pièce et annonçait qu'ils devaient rentrer. Ruki resta planté debout dans sa salle d'eau, la mine pensive, tandis que ses visiteurs imprévus sortaient en bavardant gaiement.

… _C'est étrange, mais le souffle de Reita sur mon cou… J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y repenser… Je me demande quand même ce qui a bien pu le prendre, il était si distant quand ils sont arrivés, et là… Peut-être qu'il voulait se tester par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Non, je ne pense pas, il avait l'air très bien au début, et il aurait très bien pu le faire devant ses frères et sœurs… Raaah, ça m'énerve de pas savoir !_

Avec un soupir agacé, le blondinet se déshabilla et rentra dans la cabine de douche pour essayer de se détendre.

C'était bien entendu sans compter sur Reita qui avait oublié son portable, qui lui avait échappé lors de sa chute, et venait de toquer à sa porte. Excédé, Ruki éteignit l'eau, noua une serviette autour de sa taille et alla ouvrir en manquant de se casser la figure sur le parquet, ne s'étant pas essuyé les jambes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

-… J'étais venu récupérer mon portable… Demo… Je vois que je dérange, alors… J'vais pas rester plus longtemps, tu me le ramènes demain, OK ?

Sans que son interlocuteur ne lui réponde, le blond au bandeau fit volte-face, étonnament troublé par ce gosse blond. Complètement trempé… Et presque nu… _Oh la misère, mais je pense à quoi moi ? Pourtant il est super bien foutu… Et très mignon… __Reita, urusai ! __C'est pas le moment de penser à ça !_

Et le soleil se coucha sur cette journée…

**0oOo0**

_**Mot de Jud : **__**Les gens, mon, inspi est revenue du Japon et, heureusement pour elle, n'a rien fait qu'elle pourrait regretter xD SBAAAF / On s'en fout ... Tout ça pour dire que, d'habitude j'vous aurais bien sorti un million de conneries sur le chap sauf que, je donne mes p'tits commentaires avant de lire le chap TT Maltraîtrée Bref, au prochain chap, j'vous sors mes conneries sur celui-là xD Tchüss Et Zoumi, coupe pas n'importe où, sinon tu risques pas de voir Ruwa avant longtemps èé" Fin du message xD**_

_**Mot d'Arashi : Il m'aura fallu plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, déjà parce que je savais pas quoi vous mettre dedans et aussi parce que j'suis malade et très très fatiguée depuis plusieurs jours. Enfin, j'suis gentille, j'vous l'ai fini sous les harcèlements très gentils de ma feignasse de Zum (moi aussi je t'aime !) et avec un mal de crâne pas possible… **__**Jaane minna-sama !**_

_**Bande-son finale : Shian - Nightmare**_


	6. Les problèmes arrivent

Auteur : Arashi no Tsuki

_**Auteur : **__Arashi no Tsuki_

_**Base :**__ Fascination – Tentation – Hésitation de Stephenie Meyer / the GazettE_

_**Genre :**__ UA, Fantastique, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, VampiriK xD_

_**Disclaimer : **__Blablabla :3_

_**Note :**__ J'me suis fait mon vernis comme Ruki-chan dans le clip de Cassis ! __#BAF / OSEF !# Bref… __Enjoy._

_**Bande-son : **__Wakaremichi – the GazettE_

_**Titre : **__Shin'ju Kougyoku_

_**Chapitre 6 : **__Les problèmes arrivent…_

**0oOo0**

Le lendemain, Ruki grogna vivement et balança sans gêne son réveil contre le mur face à son lit, l'explosant au passage, avant de se décider à se lever avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Il tituba vers la salle de bains, avala deux aspirines avant de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il avait passé une nuit horrible, à penser à ce qu'il ressentait pour Reita avant de s'endormir sur les coups de cinq heures du matin pour se réveiller deux heures plus tard.

Avec un profond soupir, il s'avachit sur sa chaise, face à un bol de riz qu'il avala en quelques gestes et s'étala sur la table, complètement paumé.

-Reitaaaa… T'as foutu le bordel dans ma tête…

**0oOo0**

Ce dernier était planté depuis quelques minutes déjà devant le portail du lycée, adossé à un mur, lorsque Ruki se décida à montrer le bout de son nez, les cheveux en bataille et l'air quelque peu assommé. Le blondinet sursauta en apercevant Reita avant de s'approcher timidement de lui et lui tendre son portable.

-Merci Ru-chan.

-De rien… Attends, comment tu viens de m'appeler là ? s'écria-t-il, outré.

Reita esquissa un sourire et se pencha vers le petit blond qui sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses joues chauffer atrocement. _Je dois être rouge comme une pivoine !_

-Pourquoi, ça te gêne ? demanda le bandé avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Bah euh bah c'est pas que mais bon euh voilà euuuuuh… balbutia Ruki qui était devenu non plus rouge mais cramoisi.

-Merci blondasse. Sur ces paroles, Reita récupéra son portable, passa une main légère dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis et s'éloigna, laissant planté là un blondinet hébété et rouge écrevisse.

Encore un jour en enfer…

**0oOo0**

Les quatre heures de cours de la matinée avaient passé plutôt vite, Ruki n'ayant rien fait d'autre que de rêvasser pendant les cours de maths, d'anglais et de japonais, rêvasser à un certain blond… Grand, très beau et au nez recouvert d'un bandeau… Le blondinet soupira face à son bentô, assis au pied d'un cerisier, dans son coin habituel. Reita avait tout d'abord fichu le bazar dans ses pensées. Et maintenant il les occupait toutes…

Une main se posant sur son épaule le tira de ses divagations et, pour la deuxième fois de cette fichue journée, il rougit en voyant celui qui occupait sa tête à ses côtés.

-Alors, comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure, chère blondasse ?

-Je suis pas une blondasse, grommela le blondinet en détournant les yeux.

-Hé, boude pas ! En fait… J'voulais t'avouer quelque chose… Qui se passe sûrement de mots.

-Et quoi d…

Ruki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux lèvres d'une douceur inouïe se posaient sur les siennes dans un contact aussi léger que la caresse d'une plume. Le petit blond se surprend à se laisser faire avant de reprendre contenance et se reculer vivement, rompant de ce fait le baiser. Reita sourit tristement en rouvrant les paupières et il se releva, époussetant son pantalon. Et s'éloigna.

Laissant un Ruki complètement chamboulé, qui caressait pensivement ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

**0oOo0**

Ruki avait fui la fratrie Watanabe tout l'après-midi tandis qu'il se faisait encore et toujours persécuter par la bande d'Hiro, sans grand changement. Il ne savait que répondre au baiser échanger lors de la pause de midi et rougissait dès qu'il apercevait Reita.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sortit du lycée, prit une ruelle qu'il connaissait bien mais ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte…

Si bien qu'il ne vit pas la main blanche comme la neige agripper son col et le coller sur l'un des murs de la rue étroite. Il suffoqua, ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir et croiser un regard plus noir que la nuit. La main se resserra autour de son cou et la femme aux cheveux rouges approcha son nez de la joue du blondinet, inspirant longuement avant de passer une langue rose sur ses lèvres peintes de rouge.

-Hum… Tu sens divinement bon, petit Humain, et tu es décidément très beau… Quel dommage de devoir te tuer…

-Non… Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEZ ! hurla-t-il, complètement paniqué, alors qu'elle approchait son visage de son cou pâle et gracile.

Il ferma étroitement les yeux, s'attendant à une brûlure imminente dans la gorge… Qui ne vint pas. La pression sur sa gorge céda brusquement et un bruit de coup parvint aux oreilles du petit blond, qui entrouvrit un œil avant de les écarquiller purement et simplement en apercevant Reita, accroupi au sol dans une position féline, face à la femme rousse, l'air tout aussi sauvage. Les deux vampires se jaugèrent un instant du regard avant de se ruer l'un sur l'autre. La vampire siffla lorsqu'une main aux ongles soudainements longs et anormalement pointus se planta dans son épaule et lui arracha la chair, sous les yeux hallucinés d'un ijime plus que bouche bée. Il reprit néanmoins très vite ses esprits lorsqu'une tête surmontée d'une tignasse flamboyante vola plusieurs minutes plus tard, allant se planter soigneusement sur une benne à ordures, et que Reita vacillait dangereusement avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, une main plaquée sur son flanc.

-Reita ! Reita, ça va ? Réponds-moi !

-Ru… Ruki ? Ah… Oui… C'est ton… odeur.

-Reita, reste avec moi ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Ne ferme _surtout pas _les yeux ! hurla le blondinet, paniqué, tandis qu'il serrait convulsivement la main du vampire entre les siennes.

-D'accord mais… Reste là, avec moi… Je pourrais t'admirer comme ça…

-Arrête de dire des idioties et enlève cette foutue chemise ! protesta Ruki qui avait tout de même pris une jolie teinte pivoine.

-Mmh… A vos ordres…

Aidé du petit blond, Reita se redressa, juste assez pour pouvoir retirer le haut de son uniforme, dévoilant une impressionnante balafre sur ses côtes. Ruki le rallongea avec délicatesse et entreprit de palper la blessure avec la mine de quelqu'un qui s'y connaît, grimaçant légèrement en sentant un truc en fer s'enfoncer légèrement dans son index. Truc en fer sur lequel il tira légèrement, et le blond au bandeau poussa un léger cri de douleur.

-Serre les dents, conseilla le blondinet alors qu'il attrapait le morceau de métal entre le pouce et l'index.

Le plus grand suivit l'ordre et, l'un coup sec, Ruki dégagea la pointe effilée de son corps avant de la laisser retomber sur le sol et sortir pansements et désinfectant de son sac.

-Tu… te trimballes toujours avec ça ?

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix, grimaça le petit blond en imbibant un bout de coton de désinfectant.

Il passa délicatement la pièce blanche le long de la blessure, nettoyant consciencieusement ce qui pourrait faire un éventuel motif d'infection, avant de la recouvrir de deux compresses qu'il attacha grâce à l'espèce de scotch spécial. Il se redressa, essuyant distraitement ses mains pleines de sang sur un mouchoir avant de rougir brutalement et détourner les yeux du torse nu de Reita, pâle, imberbe… Si désirable…

-Ruki.

-Nani ?

-Je crois bien que je t'aime.

**0oOo0**

_**Mot de Jud : **__**Moi j'vous dis, c'est bien que Reita s'bouge son beau p'tit cul xD (Ah bah voilà, Ruwa est reconnu pour ses belles cuisses (T'as vu Zoumi, j'ai pas confondu xD) maintenant, Reita pour son cul xD Haaan . Et Aoi pour sa Langue et son piercing xD (SBAAAF)) Bref. Bon les p'tits bouts, moi j'vous dis à plus, j'ai du tapotage qui m'attend xD Jâ ne.**_

_**Mot d'Arashi : Mwaaaaaahaha enfin bouclé #bave# la fin est quelque peu partie en banana split, notamment le moment où notre chanteur national mate le torse de Reirei avant de se mettre à divaguer complètement. Le début aussi est du gros napotekwah mais c'est la fatigue… Mes délires pervers… Et pis bah aussi le fait que j'pense un peu beaucoup tout le temps à mon ange UU So, jaane ! **_

_**Bande-son finale : Escape to the stars – Cinema Bizarre**_


	7. Dis, tu m'aimes ?

Auteur : Arashi no Tsuki

_**Auteur : **__Arashi no Tsuki_

_**Base :**__ Fascination – Tentation – Hésitation de Stephenie Meyer / the GazettE_

_**Genre :**__ UA, Fantastique, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, VampiriK xD_

_**Disclaimer : **__Blablabla :3_

_**Note :**__ Je sais, ça faisait longtemps. Mais j'ai deux autres fics sur le feu xD En plus y'en a une troisième qui se prépare OwO_

_**Bande-son : **__People Error – the GazettE_

_**Titre : **__Shin'ju Kougyoku_

_**Chapitre 7 : **__Dis, tu m'aimes ?_

**0oOo0**

Kai avait récupéré Reita peu de temps après la déclaration de ce dernier, laissant Ruki complètement paumé, une fois de plus, qui avait décidé de rentrer chez lui.

Reita était allongé de tout son long sur son lit, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer, fixant le plafond bleu nuit piqueté de taches blanches, reformant ainsi une partie du ciel, semblant réfléchir intensément lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, le faisant sursauter admirablement. Il se redressa, enfila un vieux jean délavé et déchiré par endroits avant de se décider à aller ouvrir, tombant sur Mitsuko qui sondait ses yeux sombres de son regard chocolat fondu.

-Reita… soupira la jeune fille avec un sourire timide. Tu vas rester longtemps au fin fond de ton lit, dis ?

-Je sais pas… Rentre, reste pas dans le couloir.

La brune entra donc dans la chambre de son « frère », s'installant sur la chaise de son bureau tandis que le blond retournait s'allonger sur le lit, les doigts croisés à l'arrière de la tête. Elle contempla longuement ce visage en partie caché par un bandeau crème avant de se décider à reprendre la parole.

-Tu l'aimes, ne ?

-De qui tu parles ? répliqua-t-il en détournant les yeux.

-De Ruki. Ne me mens pas, tu sais très bien que je peux lire dans ton esprit, et la seule chose que j'y vois c'est son visage.

Reita poussa un profond soupir. Cette faculté qu'avait Mitsuko de lire dans les pensées de nimporte qui, y compris ses frères et sœur, le dépassait complètement. Bon, d'accord, lui-même était doué de téléportation, mais tout de même…

-Oui, je l'aime… Et oui je lui ai dit, mais Kai est arrivé pas longtemps après ce qui fait que je ne sais pas si mes sentiments sont partagés et ça… Ca me stresse, à un point inimaginable.

-Hé, Reita, tu vas pas pleurer quand même ? s'écria Mitsuko en voyant une larme glisser sur la joue du blond.

Elle se leva et s'assit sur le lit tandis que son vampire de frère se redressait et se glissait entre ses bras rassurants, se laissant bercer comme un gosse en larmes.

-Allez, calme-toi, il faudra bien qu'il te donne une réponse de toute manière… Arrête de pleurer, j'aime pas te voir comme ça… chuchotait doucement la jeune fille en le serrant contre elle.

-Hai… Demo… Je sais pas ce que je ferais s'il me rejetais… J'pourrais même pas mourir tout seul… Ca m'énerve…

-Ne pense même pas à mourir. Ruki ne te le pardonnerait jamais, tu dois bien t'en douter.

-Je sais pas… Ne, Mi-chan, tu as réussi à lire dans ses pensées ?

Mitsuko prit une mine troublée et appuya doucement sa joue contre de sommet du crâne de Reita, le regard rêveur.

-Non… C'est étrange, c'est bien le seul humain et même la seule personne tout court qui ferme hermétiquement les portes de son esprit… Ce garçon est complexe, Rei-kun, très complexe, il a dû en voir de toutes les couleurs. Il n'y a qu'à le regarder au lycée, non seulement c'est un Ijime, mais en plus de ça il ne proteste même pas, ne cherche pas à se sortir de cette situation.

Reita lâcha un long soupir et se défit de l'étreinte de la jeune brune, un pâle sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca va mieux maintenant. Merci petite sœur.

-De rien. C'est normal tu sais. Bon ben… Je vais te laisser. Si tu veux parler, tu sais où me trouver…

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent et Mitsuko sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre.

**0oOo0**

-Il faudra que tu lui parles un jour, et ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer les entremetteurs !

-Demoooo, Uruha par pitié aide-moi ! J'sais plus quoi faire…

Ce que Reita ne savait pas, c'est qu'une petite tête blonde était au même moment dans la chambre d'Aoi et Uruha. Une tête blonde nommée Ruki et à l'air complètement désespéré, tant et si bien que le châtain ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer et, surtout, le calmer.

-Allons, c'est fini le mélodrame la puce. Tu vas fermer les yeux et fouiller de fond en comble tes sentiments pour trouver ce que tu ressens envers Reita. D'accord ?

Le blondinet hoche lentement la tête et, laissant son front aller contre l'épaule de son vampire d'ami, il ferma donc les paupières. Immédiatement, le visage de Reita s'imposa à lui. Et ceci lui fit tout de suite rouvrir les yeux.

-Quand je ferme les yeux, c'est lui que je vois… Toujours…

-Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule solution…

-Le… L'amour ?

-Va lui parler. C'est la porte tout au fond du couloir.

Ruki adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Uruha et détala dans le couloir avant de piler net face à ladite porte au fond. Il inspira un grand coup, déglutit péniblement et leva une main tremblante pour toquer trois coups. Il attendit, longtemps… Jusqu'à ce que le battant de bois ne s'entrouvre sur le corps à moitié nu de Reita, qui écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la tête blonde de Ruki.

-Que…

-Chut. Je peux rentrer ?

Reita ouvrit donc la porte en grand, s'effaçant pour laisser passer le petit blond qui alla s'asseoir sur le lit, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, durant lequel le bandé s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau en se tordant nerveusement les doigts, n'osant pas regarder le plus petit.

-Reita. En ce qui concerne ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure…

-J'étais sincère. Même un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

Le blondinet eut un sourire indéfinissable et se leva pour aller s'installer sans gêne sur les genoux de son aîné, passant ses bras autour de son cou avant d'appuyer son front contre celui de Reita.

-La sincérité, c'est ce que je préfère. Avec le mystère et le charisme que tu dégages. Je crois que c'est la première chose qui m'a réellement attirée chez toi.

-Ca veut dire que…

Ruki posa ses doigts sur la bouche de Reita pour le faire taire avant de les remplacer par ses lèvres, dans un baiser furtif, léger comme une plume.

-Dis… Tu m'aimes ? questionna le petit blond avec une étincelle malicieuse dans le regard.

**0oOo0**

_**Mot d'Arashi : C'court -.- et bâclé, j'avoue, mais c'est vraiment un simple chapitre de transition, histoire de lancer la partie intéressante de l'histoire avec pleiiin de baston 8D**_

_**Prochain chapitre : LEMON ! (enfin, normalement.)**_

_**Bon, allons se coller à Code GazettE et Décadence UU' et une nouvelle fic est en cours de préparation ! Mata ne minna !**_


End file.
